Thoughtless
by SweetestNothings
Summary: Rated Mature for Subject/Theme/ ect. :P


That stormy night, the prince found himself wondering down the halls of the independent assassination squad of the Vongola Family, Varia. He was unable to sleep the. Crackling cries of the thunder kept him awake in an uneasy mood. For some reason it reminded him of his past in a melancholic way of how him and his twin older brother would bicker. Until one day he killed his brother. So, fascinated with the art of killing he assassinated his whole family.

Belphegor slowly made his way to the door and without knocking, he silently pushed it open to find a man asleep in the throne that faced away from the door and watched the fire place. The man had not awaken.

The prince heard something growl. He turned his attention to the center of the room to find his boss' Box Animal laying on the rug. He smiled as he felt the soft fur of the White Bangle Tiger of Italy brush it's large head against his small hand. Bel kneeled down to nuzzle his nose against the gentle giant's face. He felt a huge rough tongue lick the side of his face continuously as if the prince were his own cub.

Xanxus finally awaken from his long slumber. The had rain had put him to sleep before anyone in Varia. He scratched his messy hair and his ruddy eyes eyed the clock, 3:30am. Accepting the time, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. But before going he called his Flame, "Besta."  
He heard the white liger growl in defense. He called him again for him to come over, but his request was rejected again. Xanxus grunted while getting up to go see what the hell Besta was doing.

Xanxus spotted the huge tiger on the rug and a sleeping prince mashed against its fur. He rubbed his temples in a bit of frustration as Besta growled a yawn. Xanxus sighed a bit, oddly still tired as he shook the boy's shoulder. For whatever reason, he was unable to get rid of him from his room. He tried everything, threatening, yelling, giving him the death glare, and even threw glasses of wine at him. The prince dared him a lot, tested his tolerance and continued to ignore his orders. But he must admit the prince was a true genesis not just in combat in common sense too. The prince knew Xanxus couldn't really do much about him interfering in his space. He knew deep down Xanxus enjoyed the prince's company whether he wanted to admit or not.

"Wake up, scum." Xanxus quickly became annoyed as he grabbed by his arm roughly, "Get out." he said to his face. The prince just laid there. He didn't want to go back into his room, he didn't want to re- experience the terrible nightmares.

Besta growled another yawn as his huge paw slapped against Xanxus arm. Xanxus would put the ligre back into it's box but he was a bit too drunk to figure where in the hell he had placed the small cube. Giving in to laziness, he grabbed his jacket and went out to do what bosses do best.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Bel sat up and looked around curious. He noticed how the bosses' room was huge but he barely had anything in it. It was a spotless well mostly due to Lussuria, he cleaned up every "accidental" spilled or dropped wine glass.

He saw a half empty wine glass that rested on the arm of Xanxus' chair. He studied the ominous ruddy color and wondered what it tasted like. Bel got up and rubbed the back of his messy hair and walked to the throne and picked up the glass. He raised an invisible eyebrow as he took a small whiff of it and gagged, "The fck?" he smelled it again to try distinguish what the aroma was, "Ew," but he wanted to taste it. He took a sip of it. As the wine pasted down his throat he felt a warm sensation that developed in his stomach. It smelled horrible but didn't taste bad. He licked his lips while he savored the sweet strong cherry taste of it. Bel liked the taste and looked around desperately for more. He noticed the opened bottle on the small table next to the thrown. He grinned and 'shi'-ed to himself.

Xanxus from another meeting came back to the mansion an hour later. The Varia's mansion was silent. Small nosies echoed down the hallways and inside the rooms. He sighed of from the sleepiness as he walked upstairs and murmured cures of the different region of mafias and clans. He made it to his room, but heard odd sounds that made him froze in front of his door. He pushed open the door and saw the drunk prince laying about on his bed. His cheeks were flushed and his sentences were some what incoherent, "X-Xan-Xan *he burped,so un-princely like of him* Xanxus," he laughed.  
Xanxus' lips tighten when walked over there and saw his whine bottle empty, but he kept his cool, "You drunk my shit, scum?"

"Nu," Bel taunted, "I-I ate your shiiiiit," he broke into laughter as he sat up lazily.

Xanxus for minute was pissed, but of course he came up with a better punishment. He smirked as he came closer to the drunken prince casting a shadow over him. Bel looked at his boss and grinned. He was unsure of what type of wine that was because he started to feel a little strange below. He didn't know what happened next for the wine had sort blurted is vision. He was placed on top of Xanxus' lap with his legs spread apart by Xanxus' leg.

"What-*he felt him nuzzle against his neck* are you doing?"  
Xanxus bit down on his neck causing the prince call out, "Shut up scum you're being punished for drinking my wine." he replied as his tongue licked over the opened wound. Bel gasped a bit as felt Xanxus' mouth latch on to the wound drawing blood. The prince moaned and mewed as he felt his rough tongue run over the bite mark. His saliva mixed in with the prince's blood and lapped over his shoulder. He licked the taste of the prince and wanted more. Bel felt that same tangling feeling below his waist. Unconsciously, he started to grind his hips against Xanxus leg. Xanxus smirked as felt the prince harden against his leg and heard the small mews escape from his parted lips. Bel looked up between his messy blonde bangs at his boss. For whatever reason he never noticed how sexy he was. Those ruby eyes that always looked so dull and the scars that swung around his neck and his thin masculine facial features. Bel felt his cheeks heat up from such thoughts they were un-princely like. He moaned in pleasure as he felt Xanxus move his leg in a steady clockwise motion against the prince's groin. The prince whined and moaned his name in such a slutty way that almost drove him mad.

Xanxus snatched his wrist not liking the prince feeling such pleasure and pinned him down on to the bed. The prince shi-ed as he took the pleasure in undressing himself. He pulled his pajamas off and knew Xanxus was staring down at him as he did so. Xanxus found it intriguing in how Bel didn't fear him much to participate in such unmannerly un-princely like actions. On the other hand he never studied the body type of the prince. He was fairly slender and his hips had feminine curves. His legs were long and smooth under his fingertips.

He came to reality when he felt Bel tug at his shirt for the buttons to come off. He smirked at seeing how impatient the prince was. Once his shirt was ripped opened and tossed somewhere, Bel began to work his fingers down the scared tan chest of Xanxus to the black belt that held his slacks up. Before he could even undo the belt, he felt a rough hand grab his jaw, "I own you, scum. You understand?"

The prince replied back in a coy smile, "You would love to owe me for our own personal use wouldn't you, Xanxus?"

"Shut up," he threatened as he gripped the bottom of the prince's ass hoisting him up in the air a bit before entering in one sly move. Bel screamed in pain from not being properly prepped, but his groans quickly turned into pleasurable mews for more. He lifted his hips perched perfectly on Xanxus' lap as he allowed Xanxus' hands to manhandle his hips in such a rough grind and bounce motion. Bel's legs wrapped themselves around his mid section, his nails scratched his shoulders and down his back as he felt himself seeing colorful dots and stars as Xanxus continued to pound away. He muffled the prince's moans with breathless hot opened mouth kisses. He could of sworn he saw the lustful grey orbs of the prince as the multiple impacts from his thrusts caused the bangs to bounce along with him. Their bodies rubbed against each other as their hips followed filled with lust but whenever Bel looked in Xanxus' eyes. He saw emotion maybe even love but whenever Bel did so he was distracted by a hungry kiss that would travel past his jawline and plant another love bite on his neck. Bel could feel himself ready to give him in as Xanxus' thrusts became more powerful and quicken with speed. His legs began shake as he tightly gripped Xanxus' back laying his head on his shoulder. As soon as he gave in, Xanxus without a warning forcefully came inside of him. Bel liked the feeling and moaned teasingly in his ear as his hips rocked slowly against Xanxus' and his tongue carefully traced the scare on his cheek. Xanxus smirked as he easily lifted his prince tossing him on his back against the bed, "I'm not done with you yet."

Bel grinned as one of his numbed legs was lifted, hooked, and held to the side. The drunk feelings had worn off minutes ago. He didn't want him to ever finish. He loved this new pleasurable feeling. He loved the way in how Xanxus would touch and grip him in the right places. He craved for more until he fell out from mixed emotions he was unable to be controlled. Xanxus smiled to himself as he watched the prince lay lifeless on the bed. Bel turned to his side in discomfort as he felt him pull out of him.

Xanxus stood up and stretched. He was a bit tired and wanted to snooze but he had a meeting to attend to in an hour.


End file.
